COMPLETE:Just A Dream
by littleitalianachica13
Summary: Sharpay deals with the loss of two loves in this songfic/oneshot. Okay, i really cant describe to much more without givig away everything, but its a Troypay fic. based off the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood


_**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18**_

_**all dressed in white**_

_**going to the church that night**_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat**_

_**A six pence in her shoe**_

_**Something borrowed, something blue**_

Sharpay was driving herself to her own wedding. She and her fiancé Tom, who she met at Lava Springs, both decided to have a small wedding, so that meant no limos. She looked to her right and saw all his letters that he wrote to her from Guam, where he had just returned from. She loved him dearly, and she knew he did too. Well, at least she _thought _he did.

_**And when the church doors opened up wide**_

_**She put her veil down trying to hide the tears**_

_**Oh she just couldn't believe it**_

_**She heard the trumpets from the military band**_

_**And the flowers fell out of her hands**_

When the church doors opened, though, everything came crashing down for Sharpay. When she looked up, she saw no one at the altar. Her mind began to race as she searched the church for him. Her eyes traveled to the Church's side doors, where he saw Tom run off with Sharpay's cousin. Sharpay couldn't believe what she was seeing. She dropped her bouquet of flowers and ran the other way, trying to get out of the church as fast as she could. She stopped and stared as she watched Tom's car pull out of the Church parking lot. She began to whisper to herself and she cried

"_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever**_

_**Now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream"**_

_**The preacher man said "Let us bow our heads and pray"**_

_**"Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt"**_

_**Then the congregation all stood up and sang**_

_**That she ever heard**_

It was five years later and Sharpay had married again, this time though, they were married for three years. But unfortunately, he passed away in Iraq from a suicide bomber…

_**Then they handed her a folded up flag**_

_**And she held on to all she had left of him**_

_**oh and what could've been**_

_**Then the guns rang one last shot**_

_**And it felt like a bullet in her heart**_

The Army general handed Sharpay a folded up flag and gave her his condolences. Sharpay clutched the flag and held it against her pregnant belly. The baby in her stomach was all she had left of him. As they lowered his body into his grave, she felt like someone had just shot her right in the heart and she was slowly dieing from it. Her friends where there to comfort her, but that wouldn't help her. She was a widow.

_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go**_

_**I was counting on forever**_

_**Now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

Sharpay walked away from Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, Chad and Taylor and went to her deceased husband's grave and sat down on top of the newly laid dirt and began to cry and whisper to the ground as she dug her fingers into the dirt.

"_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever**_

_**Now I'll never know**_

_**oh I'll never know**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Oh this is just a dream**_

_**Just a dream"**_

"Shar…" stated Troy from behind Sharpay. Sharpay turned around and smiled softly at her good friend. Troy helped her up and put an arm around her as they walked back to the black limos.

"Thanks for coming Troy." stated Sharpay as she held onto Troy.

"I'm always here for you Shar. You can count on me." smiled Troy as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Ten years later, Sharpay married Troy after dating him for years in Maui, Sharpay's son Sam Jr. came to the wedding and was the best man for Troy, who he considered to be his father, since he never knew his father.


End file.
